


Куда ноги несут

by Puhospinka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Может быть, правда в том, что они никогда не расставались





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на II Споконную олимпиаду на diary.ru, тема "Травма/поражение".  
> Беты — Haanoele, Мэйрин

Читосе завидует дождю. Сегодня — здесь. Завтра — за раздвоенной вершиной горы, той самой, что в сумерках похожа на свернувшуюся кошку. Если долго смотреть, то кошка дернет ухом, словно отгоняя помеху. А если долго идти, то можно оказаться на самой вершине, у большого, обколотого временем валуна с шершавыми боками. Если долго идти и думать о спящей кошке, то можно много где оказаться — Читосе знает, он пробовал.

В протянутую ладонь бьются капли, собираясь в горсть, стекают между пальцев, и Читосе гадает, где они побывали. Интересно, если попасть под дождь вдвоем, можно ли это считать непрямым поцелуем? Он запрокидывает голову и слизывает с губ холодную влагу. Может быть, этот дождь добрался сюда прямиком из Токио.

У остановки мокнет плюшевый заяц с клетчатым бантиком на плече, и Читосе берет игрушку в руки, рассматривая синие, словно подсвеченные изнутри, глаза-пуговицы. Совсем как у Киппея. Читосе кладет игрушку на скамью и садится рядом, откидывает голову, закрывает глаза.

Дождь стучит по пластиковому навесу глухо и тоскливо, почти так же тоскливо, как в тот день, когда Киппей уехал в Токио. Только тогда между ними было стекло больничной палаты и пульсирующая боль где-то внутри черепа, у самого затылка, и какого черта, почему там — это всего лишь глаз. Читосе смотрел, прижавшись лицом к стеклу, как Киппей стоит перед входом, дождь стекает у него по лицу, а руки бессильно висят вдоль тела. Тогда Читосе казалось, что у них еще много времени. Он так думал, даже когда Киппей уходил, постоянно оглядываясь. А потом засунул руки в карманы и, ссутулившись, зашагал прочь.

О том, что Читосе уходит из клуба, Киппей узнал самым последним. О том, что Киппей переехал в Токио, Читосе узнал, только когда вышел из больницы. 

Шелест машин, несущихся мимо, вдруг затихает, и сквозь пелену дождя прорывается голос:

— Эй, парень, подбросить? Тут чертова дыра, и как только тебя сюда занесло?

Читосе колеблется, а потом кивает — и в последний момент подхватывает зайца. Сует под мышку и идет к машине. В конце концов, его хозяева могут и не вернуться. А с Читосе ему будет хорошо. Или нет.

В салоне машины пахнет хвойным освежителем и пылью, за рулем благодушный мужчина. Он ни о чем не спрашивает, а из-под колес убегает мокрый асфальт. У заправки Читосе смотрит в окно, а потом прощается. Мужчина машет на прощание и увозит зайца — габаритные огни мигают на прощание и исчезают в мелкой взвеси, в которую превратился дождь.

Читосе неторопливо идет по тротуару. Если вдуматься, то Иокогама — это почти Токио. Душно, не-дождь оседает на коже крупными каплями и скатывается по ключицам. Когда Читосе упирается в табличку «теннисные корты», он даже не удивляется. Проходит через ограждение, поднимается, гэта постукивают по ступенькам, а сердце сжимает сухая горячая ладонь. Совсем как тогда, солнечно-красным вечером, когда Осаму принес запись игры Фудомине против Риккая. Совсем как всегда — если быть точным. Читосе смотрел, как играет Киппей, и видел опущенные руки, по которым струился дождь.

— О, — сказал Осаму, — это ведь тот парень, что выбил тебе глаз? — И отвернулся — можно было не отвечать. — Толково играет, но агрессии не хватает.

На следующий день пошел дождь, а Читосе думал о Киппее, руке, сжимающей сердце, и спящей кошке.

Крики болельщиков натягиваются между ним и кортами, словно привязь, и Читосе бездумно шагает, подставляя лицо выглянувшему солнцу. Лучи согревают макушку, а сердце медленно разгоняется перед прыжком.

Игра Киппея бьет под дых запахом моря, шумом вулкана и гомоном птиц; стук мяча, знакомые движения выворачивают воспоминания, и Читосе жмурится, готовясь к пульсирующей боли в затылке. Но та, вспыхнув красным сгустком, растворяется без следа, а Читосе открывает глаза.

Он смотрит, как солнечные лучи заливают знакомый силуэт, и думает, что его игра похожа на незаконченный вдох, словно легкие больше не раскрываются, хотя инстинкты кричат — дыши глубже, дыши же, дыши!

— Странно, — говорит Читосе, и Киппей замирает, так и не донеся руку до лица. — Год назад ты был сильнее, Киппей.

Читосе смотрит вполоборота на пробуждение вулкана и чувствует, как в горло тонкой струйкой втекает свежий воздух. Когда Киппей с форхэнда ставит точку в игре, Читосе вдыхает полной грудью, голова кружится, а гэта постукивают, уводя его подальше.

Парк расчерчен аккуратными дорожками и засажен деревьями. Читосе идет по земле, проваливаясь почти до подошв, и останавливается в тени огромной криптомерии. Где-то вдалеке шумят люди, а здесь трещат цикады и кричат птицы.

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, — Киппей выступает из-за дерева, и солнечный свет ложится на его лицо желтыми полосами.

Они сидят на корнях, прислонившись к стволу. Крики птиц, затихшие было при их появлении, раздаются теперь над самыми головами; на плечи сыплются иголки, они пахнут остро и хвойно, и Киппей смеется, смахивая их с плеч Читосе.

А потом рука его замирает напротив лица, и Читосе закрывает глаза. Пальцы невесомо скользят по разорванному когда-то веку. Шрама почти не видно, но уголок навсегда опущен. Пальцы безошибочно нащупывают тонкий след разрыва, и сухие теплые подушечки поглаживают веко.

Надо возвращаться, но хочется еще немного подышать. И Читосе с довольным вздохом укладывается головой на колени Киппею. Тот спрашивает о Миюки и рассказывает об Ан и своей новой команде, его негромкий, чуть усталый голос оборачивается вокруг горла, и Читосе сглатывает, думая, как просто оказалось простить. И как сильно хочется быть вместе. 

Киппей продолжает касаться лица, осторожно трогает веки и кладет тяжелую жесткую ладонь на открытое горло Читосе.

Другой рукой он сжимает его сердце, и сухое тепло добирается до затылка и копчика. 

Может быть, правда в том, что они никогда не расставались. 


End file.
